galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Octacon
Octacon appeared in 2001 TV series called Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Octacon is the first of many monsters that Kirby fights in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, appearing in the very first episode, Kirby Comes to Cappy Town. Before Kirby crash-lands on Dream Land, Dedede buys this little guy as a pet and keeps it in a tank in the throne room. In the beginning, sheep from Dream Land's pasture occasionally go missing. As time goes on, the disappearances become much more frequent and bones are found scattered throughout the fields. It soon becomes apparent that Dedede's "pet" is responsible for these mysterious disappearances. Octacon grows to epic proportions and starts going on a rampage in Castle Dedede. Apparently, Dedede did not even know that Octacon was doing these actions or even growing bigger to eat, as he tried to file a complaint to Nightmare Enterprises due to the fact that, despite ordering a giant octopus monster, he "ended up with a wimp." Octacon later placed Dedede under mind control to kill Kirby, although it was broken after the brainwashed Dedede ran into a pillar. When he saw the size of Octacon, he also demanded for his manservant, Escargoon, to contact Nightmare Enterprises and fetch his pocketbook so he could demand a refund. With Dedede's castle becoming destroyed by the titanic octopus the Cappies seemed hopeless. But the Star Warrior inhales Octacon's mini flaming octopuses and becomes Fire Kirby—marking the first ability seen in the series. Kirby lets loose a stream of fire and destroys Octacon by causing its head to explode and sending it into a far part of the sky, with Dedede being pretty sad as now he can't get his refund. Physical Appearance First Form Octacon starts off as a little pink octopus with black dotted eyes minding its own business floating around in Dedede's royal fish tank. In its smaller form, those eyes are black dots, unless it stares into a potential victim's eyes, in which case it is using its hypnosis with its eyes glowing green. Second Form When Octacon reveals its true form, it grows in size and appears similarly to a more menacing version of Flotzo. Octacon is so big he nearly dwarfs Dedede's castle. It has dark red skin and sunken in green eyes. Powers and Abilities First Form Despite being one of the first monsters to appear in the series, Octacon has many different powers, in his first form he can swim in the water and can gobble up sardines with one gulp, he also possesses strange hypnotic power as well, which he uses to make King Dedede attack Kirby, he can transform into his second form at will. Second Form In his second form, Octacon can consume entire flocks of sheep, create hordes of smaller baby octopodes (that look similar to his first form) from the suction cups under his tentacles, as well as flaming octopodes. He also has the ability to launch fireballs from the suction cups on his tentacles, and is able to release fiery hot breath from his mouth. Octacon can utilize his tentacles for physical attacks, and is also shown to be able to levitate, despite his lack of wings. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Cephalopods Category:Mollusks Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2001 Category:Kirby Universe